


House, M.D. Fic: He's Just A Lovable Guy (Not)

by hellpenguin



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-09
Updated: 2007-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 03:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellpenguin/pseuds/hellpenguin





	House, M.D. Fic: He's Just A Lovable Guy (Not)

It's hard not to like the bad-boy image.

Well, maybe it's a little easy for Cameron. She's never fallen for the 'bad boy' before. She's been called 'straight-edge' since the phrase came into being. She didn't drink until she turned twenty-one, she didn't do drugs until _that one time_ , and she certainly has never fallen for the 'bad boy.'

So why now?

She has to admit that House saves lives. He's not completely evil. He wouldn't admit it anytime soon, but he actually cares for his patients. She's seen it in his eyes, and now, in a photograph.

But that's it.

Well, okay, he's also ruggedly handsome. But that has nothing to do with his character.

House is an asshole, the kind of jerk she's encountered all the way through college, in tutors and roomates, in teachers and strangers. She's always barely been able to tolerate someone with such a low tolerance for others.

So it absolutely drives her insane that she can be attracted to such an asshole.

She wants nothing more than to kick herself when she imagines herself fitting into all his angles, tracing her fingers over his always-unshaven jaw, setting his cane aside and _taking care of him_.

She's considered quitting to avoid him. But no, the lives she saves, the families she makes whole...it all makes up for wanting to simultaneously jump House and jump off the building for thinking so.

***

Chase has wanted to punch a wall on more than one occasion. He's never actually done it, but it's the thought that counts.

It's also the thought of House's smile, House's 'good job, Chase', things that never happen...That make Chase melt into a little puddle of goo.

Everything about House makes him melt, actually. He has a quirky sense of humour, a brilliant mind, and a unique view on the world.

How many times has he wanted to shove him against his stupid whiteboard and just snog the shit out of him?

Too many.

***

House infuriates Foreman. To no end.

He's barely refrained from punching the man. But that would mean touching him.

Which would lead to a whole bunch of different things he doesn't even want to think about. Oh, and there he goes, thinking about them anyway... Foreman marching into House's office, shutting the blinds, calmly throwing House's cane across the room and grabbing the front of his motorcycle jacket, shoving him up against the wall (he's always been strong), and...

Damnit.

***

Wilson loves the look House gets when he _gets it_ , when he solves the case, when all the pieces fit together and he rushes out of the room, eyes wide, mouth agape, head down and eyes up.

He gets this little thrill in his chest, this little _oh God, yes_ and he wishes against hope that he could be the one to put that face on House.

That one day, he's say something and House would go _oh_ and finally ( _finally, God_ ) shut the door and run his hands under the edge of Wilson's lab coat, bite his lower lip, tug his tie loose...

_Shit, Jimmy, you're a schoolgirl._

Oh, but wouldn't it be wonderful? To make House speechless for once, to put that look of "Eureka!" on his face as Wilson grinds his hips? Yes.

Yes.

Everytime House busts into his office, he wonders if the moment's come...

The moment when House'd diagnose him as a lovesick puppy and pound him into the sofa.

***

He is INFURIATING.

Cuddy is torn between smacking him senseless and making him the father of her baby.

Come on, he's brilliant, handsome, the perfect genes. Well, except for the motorcycle-riding-fatalism, the disrespectful speaking of his mind, the assholishness.

But everytime she catches him checking her out, or interfering with her dates, or obsessing about her and Wilson (and she'll never tell him what they really do on their 'dates', which is to chat excessively about House)...She wants to set the record straight.

That's it, the perfect way to make him shut up: next time they're alone and he remarks about her cleavage, she'll unbutton her top.

She smirks at the idea, a pointless fantasy.

But still...she's always harbored a secret desire to ride a motorcycle.  



End file.
